Footprints In The Snow
by laurzz
Summary: DannyLindsay - Another prompt from All Unwritten over at LJ.


**A/N: Only prompt from All Unwritten! lol.. Big thanks to kcatlin for giving it a readthrough and giving me ideas all the time!! Hugs!**

* * *

"Daddy, Daddy come look, come look what me and Mommy did"

Danny smiled as he zipped his coat up and shut the back door.

"Alright sweetie, I'm coming"

Danny ran across the snow filled garden to wear his wife and child were stood, building their first snowman.

"So," he smiled, hugging his wife "what we got here Montana?"

"We have a fantastic snowman cowboy, don't we honey?" she smiled

"We sure do Mommy. Do you like it Daddy?"

"Pumpkin, anything you make I love, you know that"

"I know," she giggled.

Lindsay rubbed her hands together. "Alright guys, I'm gonna go inside, Em you want whipped cream on your hot chocolate?"

"No, marshmallows silly"

Danny shook his head at his daughter "Hey Em, what have I told you about calling mommy and me silly?"

"Not to"

"Right then," he nodded, then turned "I'll have whipped cream though Montana"

She smiled and headed in doors to warm up.

"Hey Emily-"

"Yeah Daddy?" Emily smiled, looking up from building the head for her snowman.

"Come here, I wanna show you something"

She reached up for his hand, and he took it, rubbing it in his larger, warmer hands.

"You're like a little ice cube Em"

"Daddy, its cause its cold. Sill-"

"Em-"he said warning her

"I know, I stopped, what did you want to show me Daddy?"

"Well, when I came out, I noticed you and Mommy hadn't used all the snow over here."

"I know," she smiled "Mommy said we could save this bit"

"What for?"

"I don't know, something about angels"

"Ah, Snow Angels?" he smiled

"Yeah, that was it"

"Well, go and get Mommy and we can."

She nodded and ran off as quickly as her legs would let her in the deep snow.

Danny chuckled and looked down at the snow, to where Emily had been stood next to him; he stepped behind and looked at the two sets of footprints side by side on the untouched snow. Looking at the tiny little feet his four year old daughter had left next to his. He looked up and saw Emily dragging Lindsay out of the house.

"Hey Linds," he called out to her

"What Dan?"

"Go get the camera will ya?"

"Sure, alright then"

She headed back into the house, leaving Emily bouncing up and down on her tiny feet.

"Daddy-"she called over to him "why do you want the camera"

"Come over here and I'll show ya"

She ran back to him and leant against him as he bobbed down so that he was on her level.

"Ya see that-"he pointed at the footprints

"Yep"

"Daddy's gonna take a picture of it, once Mommy's stood in the snow"

"Why?"

"So we can have a picture of our footprints in the snow"

"Why?"

"Because Daddy says so"

Lindsay leaned over his shoulder and handed him the camera.

"Stand there Montana"

She laughed as she stood in the snow, then she stood back and watched Emily launch herself at her and managed to catch her just in time before they both crashed to the ground

He crouched down and smiled, taking a picture on their camera of the footprints in the snow.

* * *

"Danny, Danny, she's ready to go"

Danny Messer looked away from the wall and turned towards his wife

"You were looking at the picture again, weren't you?" she smiled

He took her in his arms, and laughed

"Hey, it's not everyday my little girl goes to prom. Don't tell me you don't look at it Montana"

"Maybe I do, sometimes,-"

He heard a noise at the door, slowly both him and Lindsay turned to see his 17 year old daughter stood, smiling. "So Mom, Dad, what do you think," she smiled giving them a twirl.

"Em, you look-." He was in awe of her "You look beautiful pumpkin"

"Thanks Daddy"

Lindsay walked over to the window sill to hide her tears, only to find it was snowing.

"Hey Em, you might just get that snow for the winter homecoming you wanted."

"What? It's snowing?"

"Sure is."

Emily grinned a trademark Messer grin that made her mother's heart melt.

"Daddy, would you go get the camera?"

"Its right here Em, why?"

"Just come here" She took her parents hands and led them into the back garden, all the while holding her dress up, and eventually they ended up in the same spot they had made snow angels all those years ago.

"Stand back" she smiled, nodding towards the footprints hinting for her father to take the picture. .

"Here, you do it Em"

She hesitated before taking the camera from him; slowly she crouched down, like her father had done 13 years ago, and snapped the picture. She stood back up, and cuddled up to her parents who were smiling at their new family tradition; smiling at their footprints in the snow.

**The prompt was Footprints in the Snow.**


End file.
